Just One Thing
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: She never realized how hard it was going to be. Not that she regretted her decision for a moment. ღ All of Kaitlyn's patience finally pays off.


**[an] **I want to give a quick shout out to **Edu10** for inspiring me to write this couple again. I'm not sure if you'll get the chance to read it, but if you do, I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long.  
This is just a short, fluffy little ficlet. Nothing major or anything. Hopefully, I'll come up with more plot ideas for these two in the future.  
[**disclaimer] **I do not own Kaitlyn or John Cena. :D

* * *

**Just One Thing**

* * *

She never realized how hard it was going to be. Not that she regretted her decision for a moment, She would never regret her decision to be with John Cena. She just hadn't realized how much she would miss him and how difficult it would be to handle things alone, while he was away.

She liked to call it away, rather than overseas. Overseas made her think about exactly what he was doing while he was working and that scared her. She couldn't imagine what she would do if something happened to John while he was deployed.

Kaitlyn had taken on the entire remodel of the old ranch-style home they had purchased after deciding to move in together. She had finished the all of the major projects and was just adding the finishing touches to the rooms with the furnishings. She unpacked the last of the decorations and hung them around the mantel.

The brunette folded a colorful afghan over the back of the couch and flattened it with her hands. John would be home in three days and she wanted _everything _to be **perfect** when he arrived.

She stood in the room and assessed her work. She smiled, satisfied with her work. It was inviting and she only hoped John would find it comfortable when he arrived home from the airport on Saturday.

She couldn't be more relieved. It was a big project to take on all on her own and even with the help of the crew hired to complete a lot of the work she did not know how to do - she had still wished John was there by her side. She only hoped that he liked the way the house looked now that it was completed.

The blonde slid on her favorite wedge sandals and collected the car keys. She had one more thing she had to do before she could soak in a hot bath.

She had to get some food. She wanted to make John a nice meal on his first night back and that would be impossible with next to no food in the kitchen.

She grabbed her purse off of the stand by the door, locking it as she left.

* * *

It was two hours later when Kaitlyn arrived home. The sun was starting to set and she was looking forward to a nice glass of wine and good night's sleep.

She sat her grocery bags down on the porch as she unlocked the door. She then picked them back up and stepped inside. The brunette kicked the door shut with her foot and kicked off her sandals.

She flipped on the light and dropped her grocery bags.

The man in the center of the room chuckled and took off his dusty hat. He gave her a toothy, dimpled grin.

Kaitlyn ran, wrapping her arms around John's neck. "John, what are you doing here? You said you weren't supposed to be home until Saturday. " She slapped his arm playfully, too happy to see him to be angry.

"I wanted to surprise you babe. The house looks amazing."

"I wish you were here to help me. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He kissed her briefly, then ran his fingers through her hair. "Sorry if I scared you. I suppose it wasn't my best idea."

"I don't care. I'm just happy you are home."

"So am I," he smiled.

"Did you look at the entire house?"

"No, I was waiting for you to get home."

"Then let's go look. I hope you like it. I really tried to make sure it turned out the way you would like it," she began the short walk across the living room to the hall that led to the bedrooms. Halfway across, she turned, realizing that he was not behind her. "John, what are you doing?" She turned around completely and gasped.

John was perched on one knee, a diamond ring nestled between his fingers. "I just have to ask you one thing before that tour,Kait." He gave her that same grin and her heart began to flutter, "So how about it, do you think you could handle being an army wife?"

Kaitlyn stood frozen for a moment, her eyes shifted from the ring, to her boyfriend's smiling face, and back again. She inhaled deeply, then nodded.

For the second time that night she ran across the room and jumped into his arms. "I love you John. Of course I will marry you."

"That's what I was hoping to hear. "

* * *

**[an] **well, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Like I said, just a short, fluffy little ficlet. Reviews and favorites are always appreciated. –Danie.


End file.
